Okay, Truth or Dare
by Air-Siren
Summary: Zancrow is board so he gathers some of his kin to play Truth or Dare, but things do not go as planned.Fluff. ZancrowXMeredy; slight AzumaXUltear. RustyroseX?. One-Shot. Redone due to Fanfiction errors. Rated T for language.


**Yo, Loveless here. Some of you may recognize this story. Well Fanfiction decided to be a dildo and I had to remake it. I think I got it all back. So yeah. If I get a positive response, expect more one shots from the Grimore Heart!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Zancrow, the Fire God-Slayer, walked down the halls of their guild. Nothing of interest has happened recently, so Zancrow was board as all fuck. He went to go see if Master Hades had anything for him to do. He walked into Master Hades' Chamber. Hades was at his desk looking at a magazine. He had yet to notice Zancrow walked in, which was surprising because due to Zancrow's 'unique' way of walking. Zancrow assumed that whatever his master was reading, it was very gripping.<p>

Zancrow decided to test to see just how 'into' the magazine his master was, and slowly began to sneak up on him. He was now right behind of Hades and slowly brought his head forward and whispered in his masters ear, "What chya readin'?" Hades jumped and swung his head back, smacking Zancrow in the nose.

Zancrow leaped holding his nose and yelled out, "Arg! My nose! Oh God! I heard a crack."

Hades looked at Zancrow angrily responded, "Knock next time!"

"What the hell were you even reading?" Zancrow asked, holding his nose with one hand.

"Something that you are way to young for!" Hades retorted. "Now what the hell do you want?"

"I was just wondering if you had any jobs or something for me to do." Zancrow replied.

"No. Now get out!" Hades demanded.

Zancrow looked down and began to walk away. At the door, he turned around and asked, "Then what am I supposed to do for the rest of the day."

"I don't know," A stressed Hades responded, "Just go play something with the others."

"Play something eh... Uheeheehee! Thanks sir! I have an idea!" With that Zancrow skipped out of the room.

Hades sighed and looked back at his magazine, "Oh yeah. Such a naughty girl Ms. Buttersworth."

(About 1 hour later)

Zancrow sat in a circle with Merdy, Ultear, Azuma, Kain, and Rustyrose. Zancrow had called them all together to play a good old fashioned game of Truth or Dare.

Meredy and Kain were simple to convince to join, as Meredy went along with just about everything and Kain would do anything for a candy bar. Rustyrose needed some convincing to join but once Zancrow told him he'd let him start out, he joined. Ultear also needed a tiny push. The push being Zancrow blackmailing her with 'special' pictures he took when Ultear and Azuma when on a duo mission. Azuma would not fall for black mail, so Zancrow said that if he did he'd spar with him, and Azuma being the battle crazed maniac he is, accepted. Zancrow decided not to invite Caprico due to him being boring and serious.

Zancrow held a bottle in his hands "As I promised. Rustyrose will start out. If you lie on truth, then you have to give the person the left of you a quarter of your Jewels. Let's begin!"

Zancrow gave the bottle to Rustyrose. He put it on the ground and spun it. Soon it came to a stop in front of Azuma. "Okay. Truth or dare?" Rustyrose asked.

"Truth." Azuma said without hesitation.

"Pansy" Replied Zancrow.

Azuma snapped his fingers and made a small explosion on Zancrow's nose.

"Arg! Damn it! Not again!" Zancrow yelled out as he gripped his face. Meredy patted his back. Ultear twitched an eyebrow at this and smiled.

"Anyways," Rustyrose said continuing the game, "Why are you so battle crazy?"

Azuma looked surprised and asked, "I'm not battle crazy... am I?"

"You didn't even know..." Rustyrose said unable to believe his ears. "Wow..."

"I... guess it's my turn" Azuma said as he grabbed the bottle and spun it. It landed on Kain. "Kain, Truth or Dare?"

"Woowee... I-i-i-i-i-i-Ichoosedare!" Kain responded.

"Um... what?" Zancrow asked.

"Translation: I choose Dare" Meredy responded.

"Ah"

"I dare you to eat nothing but salad for 3 weeks." Azuma dared.

"Nice!" Zancrow chimed in.

"..W-woowee..." Kain said as he looked down depressed and got up and walked away.

"W-well I'm guessing that he's leaving so I'll spin again." Azuma spun the bottle once again and it landed on Zancrow.

"Okay Zancrow. Truth? Dare?" Azuma asked.

"Since fatty chose dare last time I choose Truth, Uheeheeheehee" Zancrow laughed.

"Is there anyone you like in this guild?" Azuma asked immediately.

Meredy turned red and looked away fast, causing Ultear to laugh.

"I like all of you." Zancrow replied simply.

"No I mean Like alot."

"Well out of you all. I like Meredy the most. She's the only one who doesn't break my nose around every corner." Meredy turned an even darker shade of red as Zancrow grabbed the bottle and spun it. The bottle soon came to a stop in front of Ultear.

"Okay, Ultear. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Ultear replied smugly.

"I dare you to strip." Zancrow said with his trade mark grin. Azuma looked up suddenly.

"Hmph." Ultear said with a smile "Very well." She grabbed the hairband she was wearing and pulled it off slowly, "There."

"What? No! I dared you to strip!" Zancrow said with fire in his eyes.

"And I did. I stripped off an article of clothing. You never said how much I was to strip."

Azuma laughed quietly at Zancrow's misfortune as Rustyrose stood up.

"Where are you going?" Azuma asked.

Rustyrose smiled "I must call my girlfriend today." Everyone's eyes widened as Rustyrose left.

"I-I didn't know he had a girl friend," Azuma said.

There was an awkward silence. Zancrow was the one to break it, "I bet her name is Chuck." Ultear broke out into giggles at this causing everyone else to laugh too.

"I guess it's my turn." Ultear said as she wiped a tear away from her eye. She spun the bottle and it landed on Meredy. Ultear looked at Meredy sincerly and asked "Meredy, Truth or Dare."

"Um... Dare" Meredy replied after some thought.

"I dare you to kiss the person you like most out off everyone here and give them your turn." Ultear said.

'Oh goody. Girl on Girl,' Zancrow thought with a chuckle, knowing how much respect Meredy had for Ultear.

Suddenly Zancrow's chuckles were cut short when Meredy leaded over and kissed Zancrow on the lips. She pulled back and looked away. "I like you too." Meredy said with a deep blush. Zancrows eyes widened, and then he let out a small sincere laugh.

He grabbed the bottle and spun it. The bottle spun and spun, coming to a stop infront of Meredy once again.

Zancrow let out a small smile and said in a soft voice. "Okay, Truth or Dare."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Hate it? Review it!<strong>


End file.
